Incal Universe
by Kinai
Summary: A visitant from the future comes to Nerima. What is his purpose? [I am rewriting this history. Posted the New Prelude]
1. Prelude

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- The Universe of the Incal is based in the works: Incal of Jodorowsky and Moebious, Metabarons of Jodorowsky, Moebious and Gimenez, and Techno Priests of Jodorowsky, Zoran Janjetov and Fred Beltrand.

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Kirra for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

- If anybody wants be a pre reader and help me you only have to e-mail me. I would be happy to accept. Thanks.

---------------------------------

This story started in the far limits of the solar system, in the space beyond Pluto, where only a few space probes had reached.

---------------------------------Incal Universe: Prelude.

The Metabunker appeared where, a short time before, there was only space dust. This way it got in a time where it didn't belong.

The big fortress-ship built by Othon, First metabaron, was more than a kilometre tall and several hundred meters in diameter. Its whole surface was built with a special type of alloy and it was completely even and without protuberances. It looked as a huge dark crystal of asymmetric faces.

Slowly the Metabunker started to move towards the Earth. At the same time Steelhead, coming from a far future, appeared inside it.

Steelhead, Third Metabaron, belonged to the most powerful family of warriors of the galaxy, the Castaka. He was only a baby when his father destroyed his head during a confrontation with his grandmother-mother; who, desperate, managed to save him replacing his lost head with a mechanical imitation.

Maybe this was that had turned him into the cruellest and coldest of all the Metabarons.

During his life he had killed hundreds of thousands beings of hundred of different species. He never suffered a single wound, until his encounter with the Supra-louse.

What had been a microscopic insect that fed on blood; had mutated during thousands of years until it had become a huge being that fed on planets. During this process, it gained intelligence; a malicious intelligence that called itself Diophanta, and whose only purpose was to devour everything, leaving an empty and lifeless universe.

Diophanta laid thousands of millions of eggs, which hatched out at the same time given birth to its horrible descendants. The Supra-louse gathered its new-born offspring and merged with them acquiring the size of a small galaxy, able to eat a solar system with only a bite. None could beat it.

It was then that Steelhead managed to access the inside of Diophanta, until he arrived at a planet sized cavity. There he detonated the bombs implanted in his body, each of them with enough power to destroy a star.

The pseudo-galaxy imploded disappearing its menace, and Steelhead was volatilized before appear at thousands of years in the past.

Steelhead watched his surroundings coldly, without any surprise.

He was in a large circular room with tall metal walls. Except for him the room was completely empty. He recognized the place at once.

'I am in the Metabunker. How is this possible?'

"I can explain 'how it's possible'" A voice answered his thoughts.

Steelhead turned around and found an old man in front of him, who wasn't there half a second ago.

The elder's skin and hair was completely white. He wore a long grey tunic without ornaments that covered his feet. A small animal was seated on his right shoulder. But the detail that attracted Steelhead's attention was the intensity of his small grey eyes.

'He isn't a normal old man.' Steelhead understood quickly. 'If he could bring me here, his powers must be…'

Steelhead didn't finish his thoughts. The smile of the elder showed him that his thoughts weren't private. It would be imprudent, if he showed any weakness in front of a potential enemy.

"Who are you?" Steelhead asked.

"My name is Albino." The elder answered kindly.

Steelhead didn't react by the irony of his name.

"It isn't possible that I survived the explosion that destroys the supra-louse."

"Yes." Albino cut off.

Steelhead stared him directly to his eyes and asked him.

"Then, am I dead?"

"Yes & no." The elder answered enigmatically.

"Am I alive?"

"No & yes."

Steelhead pondered the strange answers of the elder, without changing the expression of his metallic face.

"Have you been who bring me here?"

"Yes." Albino answered seriously, waiting the real question.

"Why?"

"During my life I fought against an enemy that tried to corrupt the galaxy and cover it with darkness. Finally I managed to defeat them, but my victory wasn't complete. Their roots spread out in more than one reality."

"And, why must I be concern with your fights, elder?" Steelhead retorted coldly.

Albino smiled as if he was waiting this answer.

"The enemy, that I fought, hides under the techno sect"

These words prompted the first reaction of Steelhead, who frowned slightly. After a few moments of silence he asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Neither you, nor me belong to this reality. I need you to train a weapon to disrupt their plans."

"I will need time."

"The time isn't a problem. You are out of its reach."

"You will have your weapon, elder."

Albino smiled with sadness upon hearing the answer. It seemed that the circumstances had forced him to make an unpleasant decision.

At this moment the little animal stood up and trotted until Albino's ear. It seemed as it was telling anything to Albino. This tilted his head to pay attention to his little friend, and nodded. After listen it, Albino turned towards Steelhead again.

"I forgot to tell you that you can't choose anybody. You only have four candidates. It is very important that you limit your choice between these. Everything that you could need to find them is in the central computer of the metabunker."

At this moment Albino's body started to shine.

"We will meet again when the weapon is ready."

Albino said while his body became translucent; and a moment later the elder had vanished.

"When it is ready, I will be dead." Steelhead explained to the empty room.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 1: Abduction

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- The Universe of the Incal is based in the works: Incal of Jodorowsky and Moebious, Metabarons of Jodorowsky, Moebious and Gimenez, and Techno Priests of Jodorowsky, Zoran Janjetov and Fred Beltrand.

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

- If anybody wants be a pre reader and help me you only have to e-mail me. I would be happy to accept. Thanks.

- I am rewriting this chapter. I hope that I can post soon the new one.

---------------------------------Chapter 1: Abduction.

Akane was returning to her house after class when she met Cologne. The old woman looked very worried about something.

"Akane. Where is Ranma?"  
"Why must I tell you after that happened in our wedding?"

Cologne knit her brow.

"It was Shampoo's idea, but it doesn't matter now. I discovered an important thing about Jusenkyo."  
"Akane Tendo?"

A voice asked from behind of Akane.

"Yes. Who..."

Akane hadn't finished turning when she was hit by a fist in her stomach. The fist was strong enough to raise Akane's body one meter from the street, before that the strange grabbed her. Cologne looked to the one that had attacked to Akane.  
He seemed a tall big man, but all his body was steel. His head was an imitation of a rough human head.

"Free that girl," Cologne said.  
"I don't follow orders of anybody. And less from an old woman that seems a paleo-version of a nun-whore."

Cologne attacked. No only because a man, or anything similar, had insulted her, but also to free Akane.

How Ranma had discovered a long time ago Cologne was very fast but the strange man get her without difficulty with a hand.

"Stupid," he scorned her.

Steelhead launched a psychic attack as strong that anyone could see it as a small light beam. Without psychic training Cologne endured a whole second before her head exploded. Fragments of bone and brains spread around them. When Steelhead threw the headless body to the floor a voice could be heard:

"Great-grandmother!!"

Shampoo wasn't too happy after the failed wedding. Ranma and Akane didn't get married but, since this day, Ranma had been more distant. Her great-grandmother recommended her to wait a few.

That afternoon she was making the delivery when saw how a strange killed her great-grandmother.  
Shampoo knew that she couldn't defeat him; but she wasn't thinking with logic when she threw her bicycle to the man. That one, no only avoided it without effort, but also grabbed Shampoo before that she touched the ground.

'Impossible. Nobody can be as fast.'

She thought while the strange left Akane on the ground. Without release Shampoo, he pulled apart two metal bars from the bicycle.

"Why did you kill my great-grandmother?"

Steelhead didn't answer, however he said:

"So you are Shampoo?"  
"How do you know my name?"

Shampoo asked very surprised.

"If she fails," said Steelhead referring to Akane, "I will come back and take you with me."

Then he pierced Shampoo's shoulders with the metal bars. And, after nailing down her to the wall of the nearest house, he grabbed Akane again and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2: Akane's Initiation

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- The Universe of the Incal is based in the works: Incal of Jodorowsky and Moebious, Metabarons of Jodorowsky, Moebious and Gimenez, and Techno Priests of Jodorowsky, Zoran Janjetov and Fred Beltrand.

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

- If anybody wants be a pre reader and help me you only have to e-mail me. I would be happy to accept. Thanks.

---------------------------------Chapter 2: Akane's Initiation.

When Akane recovered the consciousness she laid in the floor of a large metallic room.

'Where am I?' She thought while looked around.

The room was completely empty. She sat down on the floor while she tried to remember what happened.

'I was talking with Cologne when somebody hit me; but who?'

Then other question appeared.

'Wait! Why didn't Cologne do anything? Did she know the one that hit me? Then … this is other of her schemes!'

At this moment somebody opened the door and stepped in the room. When Akane heard the door she stood up and turned to look at her new visitor.

"So finally you come to show your face, Co…"

Akane shut up when she saw that in front of her wasn't the small Chinese elder but a completely strange.

He was enormous, but the more impressive thing was his skin. Every part of his body that wasn't covered by his clothes was made of steel.

"Who are you? Where is Cologne?" Akane asked.

"Dead" Steelhead said emotionless.

Akane stepped back shocked by the answer, until that her back hit the wall of the room. Her thoughts were turmoil.

'It can't be. No one can kill her, neither Ranma could. It is impossible.'

Finally Akane asked indignant:

"Why?"

"She was a disturbance."

The coldness of her kidnapper left Akane speechless.

'I have to run away,' she decided, 'but how? If he killed Cologne it is impossible that I can defeat him! Wait! I don't need win him! It is enough if I move him away of the door."

Without hesitation Akane started her plan attacking to Steelhead with a direct punch. But he didn't dodge it; instead he stopped her punch with his left hand and crushed it until that the noise of broken bones could be heard in the room. Akane fell on her knees, shouting with pain, while her blood slid between his fingers. Then he grabbed her arm and tore it out violently. Akane passed out falling to the floor. Steelhead threw the useless piece of meat, and went out of the room; while her blood began to form a poll on the floor.

* * *

An acute pain in her belly awoke Akane. 

'Ugh! Damn! Not again!'

She turned in the bed and stretched out her arm to reach the table that had to be at the side, but there was nothing there. In this moment Akane remembered where she was.

"Oh no! Shit!"

Akane got up quickly and began to search for the light switch while she held the belly with her left hand.

After a few minutes seeking in the dark, she managed to switch on the light.

She was in a small metallic room, whose only piece of furniture was the bed where she had awaked.

But Akane didn't pay attention to the room, because her glance was fixed in her right arm. Now it had grey cold metal, where previously it had smooth pink skin.

"No! It can't be! It is impossible," Akane shouted perplexed.

Slowly, she reached her left hand to feel the artificial monstrosity that was now her right arm.

To the touch of her trembling fingers it was hard, cold and inhuman.

With a hysteric shout Akane closed the hand on it and she tried to pull it out. When she understood that she wasn't going to obtain anything this way, she began to strike her shoulder against the wall while she repeated without stop.

"Fall! Damn it! Fall!"

It was useless. Finally Akane slipped until the ground, defeated. She continued murmuring between sobs.

"Fall, fall."

A voice interrupted her litany.

"Pathetic."

Akane raised the eyes. In front of her was the imposing figure of Steelhead. She began to shake involuntarily.

"What do you want?" she asked with faltering voice.

But he didn't answer her. Simply he grabbed her head and he raised her of the ground. Akane was too much stunned to protest, while she was carried through the long corridors of the metabunker. Once in their destination he left her abruptly on a surgical table, where he tied her tightly before she had time to react. Immobilized Akane couldn't make other thing that to observe in silence as Steelhead made diverse preparations. But her stupor was transformed into wrath when he tore out the rest of her clothes.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Akane shouted. "Untie me now! Do you hear me? Untie me now!"

Without paying attention to her protests, Steelhead took a scalpel and placed his hand on her belly. Akane shrank it instinctively when she felt the cold touch of his fingers. He tightened her skin and made a "T" shape cut under her navel. The protests of Akane ended instantaneously, being replaced by a shout of pain. Steelhead separated the layers of skin and flesh, leaving uncovered her intestines. He moved away her bladder and began to detach her ovaries and womb.

Akane's pain was unbearable. Her body shuddered under the straps with each new cut. Her sobs and desperate pleas mixed with her shouts, while he continued this task cold and meticulously.

Finally Akane saw through a cloud of pain how he extracted her genitals before she passed out.

* * *

Akane awoke screaming of terror. She got up in the bed panting. Her body, covered with sweat, shivered slightly. 

'It has been only a nightmare, only a nightmare.' Akane repeated time and time again.

But the words weren't enough to calm her.

She slid a hand down to her naked belly, with the hope to remove her dreads; but her fingers found a still fresh scar.

'That has happened wasn't a dream.'

For a moment Akane remained paralyzed without knowing what do; but she couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry. In her tears were mixed the anger, the fear, the powerlessness and the vulnerability; but especially the loss of her maternity.

She had always wanted to wear children and, in spite of her complicated relations with the boys, she had never given up her dream. After many doubts she had admitted her love for Ranma. And now Steelhead had taken from her the possibility of be a mother.

Akane cried until her eyes dried off. Exhausted she wrapped up with the sheets.

How much time passed? Akane didn't know.

When the door was opened, a robot entered in the room.

Its shape wasn't humanoid at all. The ellipsoid head was standing out over the rectangular body. This one had two small arms, and below two tracks allowed its movement.

"Who are you?" Akane asked weakly.

"My name is Bobo. The Master ordered me to tell you that you have to go to the training room now."

In spite that she was covered with the sheets, Bobo's sensors didn't overlook Akane's answer.

"You must use the bathroom the next time that you need empty the bag where you store all of your liquid scrap." The robot said.

---------------------------------------------- About Reviews:

Sonic 1: This fic is travel time, because the universe of Incal is supposed to be the future of the Ranma's universe. Old? This is a new fresh history. ;)

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks. I hope that you like this chapter too.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Lesson

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

- The Universe of the Incal is based in the works: Incal of Jodorowsky and Moebious, Metabarons of Jodorowsky, Moebious and Gimenez, and Techno Priests of Jodorowsky, Zoran Janjetov and Fred Beltrand.

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Logray Vadisi for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

- If anybody wants be a pre reader and help me you only have to e-mail me. I would be happy to accept. Thanks.

---------------------------------Chapter 3: The First Lesson.

The metallic room of the bathroom slid to the side, allowing that a hot air wave invaded the room.

Akane appeared clean between the steam and, more important, she had recovered part of her dignity.

Her short black hair was curled and wet. Lonely drops of water hung from her naked skin. A wet towel, tied around her waist, was the only cloth that protected her modesty. However only a robot was in the Spartan room of metallic walls where she had awoke, who considered modesty as an incomprehensible human emotion.

"If you has finished to clean your body, follow me. The master is waiting you." The robot said with a clear voice, without the metallic accent of an artificial being.

Akane started trembling of fear when the robot mentioned its master. Thoughtlessly her right hand slid down to her belly, where she caressed her fresh scar. It was the proof that she wasn't already a whole woman.

"Wait!" Akane shouted, trying to postpone the unavoidable. "I need clothes! I can't go out naked to…"

Akane didn't know how continue. She really didn't know what she was going to find out of the door of her room, but she wasn't going to go out wearing only a towel.

"The temperature inside the metabunker is adjusted at 25º, therefore you don't need clothes to keep you warm."

"You don't understand!" Akane shouted desperate by the indifference of the robot. "I need clothes!"

"Then I suggest that use the clothes that I left over the bed."

The words of protest died in Akane's mouth, while she turned towards the bed.

A long white dress rested over the new clean sheets. The shame dyed Akane's cheeks red.

* * *

Five minutes later Akane followed Bobo through long corridors. 

All of them were built with a strange metal that Akane never had seen. and were lit by invisible sources of light.

The thin dress, that stuck to the outline of her wet skin, had returned the courage to Akane to try to run away. Therefore, while she advanced slowly, she searched any way towards the freedom. Bobo destroyed this false hope with its neutral tone.

"I recommend that you don't try to run away. The metabunker is a real maze."

Without an opportunity of escape, Akane followed Bobo meekly, as a sheep conducted to the slaughter house.

* * *

After long minutes they arrived to a two leaf metallic door. 

Bobo opened the door and moved away.

"The master is waiting you." The robot announced unnecessarily.

Akane advanced slowly without say a word, passed Bobo and went across the door.

The room was enormous. Its walls, metallic and without ornaments, rose more than 25 meters. All the room was lighted by spheres that floated at different levels. But Akane didn't note those details. Her attention set in her kidnapper, whose imposing figure waited her in the center of the room.

A shiver crossed her body. Akane could feel all her body shouting desperately that run away, but the door closed before her legs could turn around.

For a few minutes Steelhead observed her quietly. The impossibility of distinguish his eyes made the scrutiny more disturbing. Akane didn't dare to move. The only sound that could be heard was the beat of her heart.

"So this is that I have to train." Steelhead finally commented with scorn.

Without think Akane answered back proudly.

"I am a martial artist and I don't need any lessons from a kidnapper."

After pronounce the last word Akane realized what had said. She covered her mouth with her hand, and looked to her kidnapper afraid of his reaction; but his metallic face didn't change.

"Artist?" His tone of voice showed a light surprise. "What has this to do with art? It is you or the enemy in the battlefield, or you kill it, or it kills you. Nothing more! Your flaws will kill you in a real battle."

"My flaws? What are my flaws?" Akane couldn't avoid to ask surprised.

Steelhead didn't answer with words. She didn't see him move but she felt how her dress tore against her skin and fell to the floor. Her instinctive reaction was look downwards at the same time that her arms covered her breasts and crotch. Before that she could protest a fist hit her stomach. The impact emptied her lungs and knocked her over.

For a moment Akane remained doubled with the mouth open completely, breathing large puffs to fill her battered lungs; while her skin started covering with a thin sweat layer.

She continued still in the floor when she heard Steelhead's voice.

"Your modesty and shame are some of your flaws."

Akane turned her aching body towards him.

"I hate you."

Akane's voice exuded pure venom, but Steelhead continued looking at her indifferently. Slowly, theatrically he raised his right leg. Akane saw the attack in a moment, but she wasn't able to move her body to avoid it. Steelhead's kick launched her. Her body bounced against the wall with an awful crack and she fell inert to the polished floor.

* * *

Akane's mind regained the consciousness slowly. 

"Where? Furinkan...no...went with Ranma... and Cologne...is dead. no!"

The image of her kidnapping and later torture, passed by her mind before opened her eyes and returned to the cruel reality.

Immediately after awake Akane felt an acute pain that pierced her left chest and prevented her from breath. She tried to inhaled slowly but she only achieved to cough blood. Akane tried to stand up to not drown; but she discovered with horror, that she didn't feel anything below her waist. Her legs hung from her body as two useless appendices. Finally Akane managed to turn around with the help of her hands. And her blood start to stained the immaculate floor.

Steelhead walked slowly towards her.

"You haven't to hate or admire your enemy. Any feeling can dazzle and be used against you." He instructed her. "Analyse your enemy, find and take advantage of its flaws while neutralize its advantages. And, mainly, never forget your real objective in a fight."

Steelhead stopped in front of Akane, grasped her neck and raised her on the same level where he would have his eyes. He watched her for a minutes but Akane didn't look away in spite of the undergone punishment. Her force of will was the only thing that kept her conscious.

"Perhaps your training be a lost of time." Steelhead commented with indifference.

Akane raised her metallic arm with her last strength and held the wrist that tightened her neck. She dyingly obtained that a few puff of air went through her strangulated throat.

"I...will...kill...you..."

"Good! That is your objective."

Steelhead released Akane and her body fell to the floor.

Slowly Akane sank again in the unconsciousness on exhausting her forces, both physical and psychic, in this last confrontation; but she managed to hear a last words before surrounding to the darkness completely.

"Heal her Bobo. I want that she is ready to start her training as soon as possible."

---------------------------------------------- About Reviews:

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks. I hope that you like this chapter too.

Spanner: Thanks for your comments. I only want add that the violence isn't gratuitous. The Incal universe is a lot of more violent than Ranmaverse.

The Major & Nth: As I said to Spanner, the Incal Universe is more violent. And I am only showing it. I know that the chapters are short, but I will try to make it longer. I am rewriting the first chapters to show more of the plot. But I think that it is going to be clear around the five chapter.

Steve: I am working in my grammar and a prereader is helping me now too. The other things that you mentioned are the reasons that I am rewriting the first chapters. Perhaps you want give this story a new oportunity after I rewrote the first chapters.


End file.
